


【瓶邪】烟

by ZYY000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYY000/pseuds/ZYY000





	【瓶邪】烟

胖子不在，闷油瓶在喂鸡。

很好。

我大步走到院里，又清了清嗓子佯装镇定地对闷油瓶道：“小哥，我去镇上买两瓶酱油哈。”

闷油瓶停下手中动作，回头一脸慈爱地看我：“村口也有。”

“那不行，胖子上次在村口小卖部买的味道不行，镇上超市品种多。” 

他闻言放下食盆，不假思索道：“我陪你去。”

“不用了！” 我马上拒绝：“路也不远，我自己一个人去就行了，你就在家等我吧。”

他又疑惑地看着我，半晌点了点头道：

“路上小心。”

——————————————————————

我当然没去镇上，而是骑着小电驴来到了后山。当我颤颤巍巍地从兜里拿出一包刚从小卖部买的烟后瞬间留下了激动的泪水。

太久没抽了。家里管得严，每次偷偷抽上几口都会被胖子和闷油瓶抓包，这两人都坏得很，抓到了就各种罚我。胖子的惩罚是让我干家务，闷油瓶则是干我......

我不禁回想到了上回被抓包时闷油瓶如狼似虎的可怕眼神

“自己脱。”

我乖乖脱了裤子趴在床上。我那时害怕的不行，嘴上不住求饶：“小哥我就抽了几口，你放过我吧。”

“几口？”

“嗯...嗯，也就四五...六七口吧？” 我说得含糊不清，就抽了一支，哪记得抽了几口？

然后他就扑了上来，对我上下其手。

“七口？今晚七次。”

靠，早知道说一支了，一支一次行不行？

反正那次挺惨的，现在想想还有些后怕，我手抖了几次才点着烟。好像忘了什么，哦，以防粘上味道我立马脱掉了外套，这儿风大，吹一吹应该不会留下什么味道。

然后我抽了第一口，那感觉，怎么说呢，大风吹乱了我的头发和烟雾，“飘飘乎如遗世独立，羽化而登仙。” 

到底被管多了，这下放纵还有点不习惯，连抽了几口我又开始心虚。他们是为了我好，我的肺脆弱的像个筛子，千疮百孔。不过烟瘾实在难戒，我也只是偶尔抽两口解解馋。想着胖子难得严肃的表情，还有闷油瓶漆黑可怖的眼神，我很快妥协了，我猛抽了一口便把烟掐了去。丢山上是不可能的，虽说我的盗墓生涯里曾间接导致过山火，不过现在我可是讲文明的好公民，警惕性可强了。

以防万一，我换上了偷偷带出来的衬衫，再套上外套，在风中凌乱了一刻钟，这才嚼着口香糖慢悠悠地回去。

—————————————————————  
到家时胖子已经在做中饭，我顶着闷油瓶的目光干笑两声将小卖部买的酱油掏出来，“去超市看了看，还是这款好。”

他就看着我不说话，眼神扫描似得仿佛将我看穿，吓得我直冒冷汗。难道被发现了？不可能，身上没味道。他还是停在那打量我，我像是做错事的小朋友一动不敢动，等着挨骂。

就在这时厨房传来胖子的天籁：“过来吃饭！” 

他收回了目光，替我理了理头发，道：“吃饭。” 我如获大赦，胖子此刻像个天使。

吃饭时闷油瓶依旧如往常一样帮我夹菜，我心下松了口气，应该是没事了。胖子在一旁也不停地往我碗里塞肉，受此款待实在难得，毕竟胖子平时都是和我抢着吃的。我问他：“胖子你夹菜夹得太殷勤了吧，是不是干了什么对不起我的事？” 

胖子听闻先是白了我一眼，眼神莫名悲伤，叹了口气才道：“哪儿能啊，你多吃点，吃多了才有力气......” 说着又给我夹菜。

我瞬间明白了，妈的，这种断头饭谁敢吃。怎么会被发现？不过现在想也没用，保命要紧。

我放下碗筷，低着头不敢看闷油瓶，小声嘀咕：“对不起，小哥我错了。” 

接着是长久的沉默，胖子早就伺机逃跑。我过了会儿便脖子酸痛，正打算求个饶一抬头便对上他的视线，他八成一直在看我，此刻眉头紧锁，却红了眼眶。

我去，闷油瓶不会被我气哭了吧。  
“小哥......”

“你会死的。” 他说得平淡，眼神却溢出浓烈的悲伤，八成又联想到一些之前的事，我看着心疼得不行，肠子都悔青了，只能不停道歉：

“对不起，对不起。” 

“吴邪......，我害怕。” 他几乎是紧咬着嘴唇才控制住不让自己颤抖。

害怕我死去，害怕我也从世界上消失。这看似神佛般强大的人心里满满的装着我，柔软易碎的心包裹着我的全部，死亡对他来说是无法泯灭的伤痛。我突然想抽自己一巴掌，明明是自己答应要陪他的，却又要放他一人百年孤独。

于是我忍不住去抱住他，将他埋进我的胸膛，去听我尚且鲜活的心跳，安慰他我还好。

“小哥，我再也不抽了，我还要陪着你呢。” 我亲吻他柔软的头发，轻拍他的背，安抚着眼前脆弱的人。他紧搂住我的腰作回应，像是要把我揉进他的骨血。

我捧起他的脸：“你惩罚我吧。” 

闷油瓶瞬间从胸口抬起头来，仍旧泛红的眼里闪着光芒，我心下一颤。

“抽了多少？” 他反转太快，我猝不及防。

“额.....嗯，也...也就半根吧。”

然后他干脆一手搂住我的腰，又一把托住我的屁股把我扛在肩上，朝房里走，我又羞又怕，也忍不住趴在他肩上好奇地问他

“小哥，你打算多久啊。”

“半根半天。”

“妈的，张起灵你撒开，老子不干了！” 我奋力挣扎，又被他打了几下屁股，毫无反抗余地。

哼，这糟老瓶子坏得很。

—————————————————————  
后来在我连续逼问下，闷油瓶才告诉我，小卖部老板早就被收买了，我前脚买完走出门，他后脚就给闷油瓶打小报告。


End file.
